It's my Party and I'll Cry if I want to
by XoXBrittanyXoX
Summary: Luna Lovegood has a secret...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned this, then it wouldn't be fan fiction would it?  
  
It's My Party and I'll Cry if I want to  
By: Brittany  
  
Luna had a secret about her and Draco, a secret that no one knew. Luna had known Draco since they were two and he has liked ever since. He didn't want anybody to know because he was afraid he would be made fun of. Every summer she would stay with Draco because her Dad was too busy with the paper. Well, it was just her luck that that summer she hit puberty. Her newfound beauty mesmerized Draco. Everywhere she would walk boys would run into objects staring at her.  
  
It was around this time that she had to go back to Hogwarts now. Her and Draco went their separate ways as usual. But this time Draco was more resistant to let go. Before she left the house so her dad could take her to the train, Draco kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?" said Draco.  
  
"Don't you dare start buttering me up now. Every summer you act all sweet to me but when we get to school you act as if I am invisible. This time I am going to ignore you!" She said hard.  
  
"What? No, please Luna! I will change. I promise. Please!" he begged as she ran out of the house to her fathers car, "Good bye, Draco. I hope you are happy at school.  
  
"Time to get on the train, sweetheart," said her dad.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Luna dryly.  
  
She barded the train and without looking at where she was going she tripped on one of the stairs. She fell into the two boys standing in front of her.  
  
"Bloody hell! Why don't you watch...." the boy stopped and just stared at her.  
  
He had red hair and was standing next to a boy with brown hair.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. Sorry, Harry. I am a terrible clutz," she said embarrassed.  
  
"You know our names?" gulped Harry.  
  
"Of course I know your names! After all we did fight You Know Who together!" she laughed.  
  
"Luna?" they both said.  
  
"Yes, who did you think it was?" she joked.  
  
"Some sort of model who got on the wrong train!" said Harry.  
  
Luna laughed at that remark. Harry, realizing what he just said, began to blush.  
  
"Do you want to sit with us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" said Luna amazed by the attention she was getting  
  
They were walking down the isle when she heard her name called.  
  
"Luna, come and sit with us," said the voice.  
  
She turned to see who it was. It was Draco with his friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Sorry, but she is sitting with us, Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
Draco jumped off of his seat but the three of them walked down the isle to the compartment that Hermione was in.  
  
"Well, who is this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's Luna," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Luna? Wow, you sure have become a beauty!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, thanks." she said blushing.  
  
Hours passed as they laughed and joked throughout the whole trip. Before they knew it, it was time to get off the train. Ron and Hermione went first arguing about why Ron should keep his grades up this year instead of fooling around. As Luna got up to leave the compartment Harry got in front of her.  
  
"Wait, I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Al right, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you have changed alot. In a good way, I mean. Last year you were a bit odd, but know your beautiful and fun to be around. I hope we see each other around school more often" he said in a low voice.  
  
"I'd Like that,"she said with a big grin on her face.  
  
They walked out of the compartment together laughing and talking non stop. they got off the train and met up with Ron and Hermione who were still arguing.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Hey Luna, wait up," said a voice from behind her.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she said.  
  
"I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class," he said.  
  
"Sure,"she said with a smile.  
  
"Luna, I was wondering...I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend,"he asked.  
  
"Really? Wow, I don't know. Wait, what am I saying? Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she said with an even bigger grin.  
  
"Great!" yelled Harry extremely loud. "Oops," he said as everybody in the hall looked at him.  
  
The new couple started walking down the hall together. Harry looked down and took her hand. They smiled at each other. Luna looked ahead and say Draco coming this way. She tried to turn around but Draco say her. Not only did he see her, he saw her holding hands with the guy he hates the most. Harry.  
  
"You have to have everything don't you, Potter" As he points his wand at Harry.  
  
Luna step in between them with her head down. She look up slowly at Draco and she sees that his eyes are in a sea of tears.  
  
"Luna, please, don't do this." said Draco.  
  
Draco puts his wand back in his cloak and walks off.  
  
"I better go talk to him," she said.  
  
"I think I should come with you. He might hurt......" Luna interrupted him.  
  
"I have know Draco much longer than you, and I know he would never hurt me. I'll be right back." And she runs after Draco.  
  
Luna finds Draco sitting on a bench where no one can see him. His head is down with his hands covering his face. She sits down next to him.  
  
"Draco, I'm..." she stops as he lifts his head up. His face is red and his eyes are swollen.  
  
"You know how much I love you. Why would you do that to me?" he asked.  
  
"He is a nice guy," she said  
  
"I am a nice guy and you know that. Please don't do this to me." says Draco with tears coming down his face.  
  
"When we are alone you are nice. But are others you treat me like dirt! Harry doesn't treat me like that. He respects me.  
  
"I can change. I will! I promise!" he said.  
  
She just shook her head. He hands her an note as they both stand up. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walks away and reads the not. it says Come to the room where you practiced defense against the dark arts last year at 5:00 PM. We can celebrate our birthdays. Please! Love- Draco  
  
You see, Draco and Luna have the same birthday and every year since they were two, they have celebrated it with each other. He always gave her a great gift with a rose that never dies attached to it. Even though she hates the way he treated her in front of other, she has kept all the roses he has given her.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! 


	2. ChApTeR tWo

It was five o'clock and she was in front of the door to the room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. At the end of the room there was a waterfall flowing, but you can't hear it. There was grass and a beautiful blue sky. Butterflies were flying around joyously and birds were chirping in the trees. And there was Draco sitting on a bench under a tree. He has a gift wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a rose that is tied down by a gold bow. He motioned for me to come and sit down. He still looked like he had been crying. She gave him his gift which was two tickets to see his favorite band playing at Hogsmades.  
  
"I love them Luna! They are perfect, just like you," he said.  
  
He gave me my gift. The rose was gold this year just like the wrapping paper. The box was small and light. She opened it. It was a gold hearted locket. Luna looked in and there was a picture of her and Draco sitting on the ground. She was leaning back on his chest. In the picture they were both laughing. Then Draco put his chin down on my head a they began to fall asleep. On the front of the locket it said I love you. She put it on and gave him a big hug. Luna began to fill with tears.  
  
"Draco, thank you so much. This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me." she cried. " Now do you realize how much I love you? Now will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"I can't." said Luna as she bursted into tears.  
  
Draco, looking shocked asked," Why? What have I done."  
  
"You want know why I can't? Because I am afraid you will turn out just like your father. Working for you-know-who and I can't stand seeing you do that." Luna said.  
  
"Oh,well I wont work for him then. You mean too much to me, I swear." He says.  
  
The sky turns to dark with beautiful stars in the sky. The moon gives us just enough light to see each other faintly. Soft music began to play. He grabbed her hands and they start to slow dance.  
  
"Luna...I will tell everybody that I love you. Even if you don't want to be with me. I will tell everybody." He said.  
  
"Draco, I do want to be with you...and I will."  
  
Hey, where have you been? Supper is already over?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, no where I just had to go do something." she said, even though it was a lie.  
  
"Well, what did Malfoy have to say?" has asked with a mean look on his face.  
  
"Draco? What are you talking about? I didn't see Draco!" she said rushing her words together.  
  
"Earlier today you went to go talk to him. Remember? He pointed his wand at me. Did he hurt you?" demanded Harry.  
  
"What? Oh, that No, he didn't hurt me. Listen harry, I need to talk to you about something." she said in a low tone.  
  
"Okay, but wait and tell me after the party," he said with a peevish smile.  
  
"Party? What party? Harry, please tell me! What are you doing?" she laughed  
  
Harry took her hand and dragged her to the boys common room.  
  
"SUPRISE!" yelled the Gryffindor students.  
  
"Oh my, it's wonderful! Oh, thank you!" she said with her eyes shining.  
  
Everything was covered in balloons that said Happy 15th birthday Luna! She looked down to the floor trying to figure out something to say.  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday, Luna," said a sly voice.  
  
Only one person would know it was her sixteenth birthday. She turned around and her guess was right.  
  
"Draco.." she whispered.  
  
"Malfoy? How the heck did you get in here?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Well it's not that hard to hear your password when your father gives you an invisibility cloak, now is it?" said Draco with a smirk.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked with a tone of fear.  
  
"Oh nothing, just came to invite you to a birthday party in the Slytherin common room. But I see that you already have plans." he said still smiling.  
  
"Luna come to your party? Ha! She wants to be with people who care about her! Now go back to those backstabbing warts you call friends," said Harry, proud of his remark.  
  
Draco's smile suddenly dropped.  
  
"THAT'S IT POTTER! YOU'RE NOT GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT THIS TIME!" Draco yelled yanking his wand out.  
  
"What can you do? You're out numbered," said Harry laughing as he pointed around the room to all the Gryffindors pointing their wands at Draco.  
  
Draco, red in the face, turned to Luna and said," I hope you have a happy birthday." And he walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
After Draco's exit everybody has left so that Luna and Harry can be alone.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that is over," he said with a sigh. "Now on to your gifts." He handed her a small box wrapped in blue and silver wrapping paper. Oh no, please don't let it be a locket! Please, don't let it say I love you. Let it say I hate you and I never want to see you again. Oh Please! she thought. Luna opened that box and in it was a big oval mirror on a silver chain. Well, at least Draco has better taste. she thought.  
  
"Oh, thanks, its um, lovely." she said trying to sound appreciative.  
  
"I know its not the prettiest thing but, last year Sirius gave me one. He told me that whenever I needed him, to just say his name and he will appear in the mirror. That is where I got the idea from. I asked Hagrid if he could buy me some. One for you and one for me," he said smiling.  
  
"That is a wonderful story, Harry. Thank you so much," she said with a fain smile. Harry leaned in to kiss her. She began getting weak in the knees. I can't kiss him! Just thinking of Draco makes me never want to kiss anybody but him. She thought to herself. She pulled away quickly. So quickly that he fell right on top of her.  
  
"What's the matter? Wait, what is this? I love you? Who gave you that locket? Your dad?" he asked seeing her locket. He grabbed for it. She tried to pull away but his weight pushed her down. He opened the locket.  
  
"What is this? Did you make this yourself?" he asked angry.  
  
"No, Draco gave it to my for my birthday. That was why I wasn't at supper. I was celebrating our birthdays together. It's a tradition." she said lowly. He got up and his knee touched my side.  
  
"Ouch!" she squealed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked half-hearted.  
  
She pulled out the gold rose that Draco gave her. She had forgotten that she put it in her cloak. She tried to put it back quickly but he already noticed.  
  
"Did he give that to you too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Harry." she apologized.  
  
"This is great, the first real girlfriend I ever have cheats on me with my worst enemy," he said  
  
"No, I didn't cheat on you! I promise! But I can't be your girlfriend any longer. Let me tell you a story of why I can't be with you. You want to know why Draco said it was my sixteenth birthday? Well that is because I am sixteen. You see, when I was supposed to be in my first year of Hogwarts I was attacked. I was walking towards the Malfoy's house the day before we left for Hogwarts, when something was walking towards me. It was tall and dark. I couldn't see its face because it had a hood over it. I was terrified All of the sudden I began to feel sad and sick. My knees started to buckle under me. I fell to the ground and passed out. The next thing I remember I was in a bed at St. Mungos hospital. My father didn't want me to go to Hogwarts because he didn't want to lose me. That he had already lost my mother and that he couldn't bare to live without me. But by the time next year came around I had finally persuaded him to let me go. Don't you see? Draco knows everything about me. I love him and I can't be with you when I really want to be with Draco. Please understand. I never meant to hurt you," she told him.  
  
"Can't you see that Draco is bad new, just like his father? A dementor was right in front of his house! You and I both know that he will wind up working for Lord Voldemort. Even if he doesn't want to," explained Harry.  
  
"No, he said that he wouldn't! I mean too much to him! I don't care what you say!" she yells and runs out of the room. For most of the night she laid in her bed crying. When she had finally gotten to sleep somebody woke her up.  
  
"What, who is it? Hermione? What are you doing in here?" she asked puzzled  
  
"Hurry, Draco and Harry are fighting in the forbidden forest!" said Hermione. Luna got up and ran to follow her. TBC. 


	3. ChApTeR tHrEe

"Whats going on why are they fighting?" she demanded. Hermione didn't answer. They ran towards the beginning of the woods, but Luna stopped. She took out from her pocket the mirror Harry had given her.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Talk to me! Answer me!" she demanded. There was still silence in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing? Put that away!" said Hermione.  
  
Back in the boys common room laid Harry fast asleep. He can't hear a word Luna is saying. But someone else can.  
  
"Harry, wake up. HARRY!" yelled Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry half asleep.  
  
"Your mirror is talking to you," said Ron.  
  
"My mirror? Oh, My mirror," said Harry as he jolted up.  
  
"Luna? What is it? Where are you? You're in the forbidden forest! Get out of there it's dangerous! Stay there I'm coming to get you." said Harry.  
  
"Wait, your not fighting Draco in the forbidden forest? But Hermione said..Oh no! Harry quick go get Draco! I'm really scared! Please you two come get me! Hermione, where are you. Please Harry, I'm so scared." she said frightened. Harry couldn't see Luna anymore. The next thing he heard was a scream and a man saying," Give that to me you silly little girl."  
  
Harry raced out of the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the Slytherin common room he stopped. He didn't remember the password.  
  
"Ooo what is it. Evil, no, um, hate mudbloods? guess not, um..PUREBLOOD!" he said with triumph. The door opend and he ran to find Draco. Draco was awake staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing in here!" demanded Draco.  
  
"There's no time to explain! Luna is in trouble. I don't know what happened but she is in the forbidden forest," he explained. Before Harry knew it Draco was already out of the common room. They ran full speed to get to the forbidden forest. When they finally found Luna she was being held by Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Father, what do you think you are doing? Let Luna go!" screeched Draco.  
  
"Draco, no. Leave right now, you have no idea wats going on. Please leave before he sees you!" begged Lucious. He looked like a ghost. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide with fear. His breath was easily seen in the air.  
  
"It's too late for that, Lucious," hissed a voice from deep in the forest. "He has already seen too much."  
  
"No, please, No. Not my son. Do what you want to Lovegood and Potter but please let my son go. He has nothing to do with this," pleaded Lucious.  
  
"WE'RE NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES THIS TIME!" yelled the horrible voice. Out stepped Lord Voldemort in a long black cloak. His head was decaying with worms coming in and out of his face. His teeth looked like they hadn't been brushed for years. The smell was of twenty rotten eggs. Voldemort stepped closer to Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucious. Do you have anything to say to you son before he dies?" asked Voldemort in a sly tone.  
  
"I wont let you," yelled Lucious as he let go of Luna.  
  
"Sorry your chance is up," said Voldemort. "La muerte jadeante"  
  
Draco fell to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
"Ah! It...burns!" he screamed.  
  
"No! Draco!" Yelled Lucious and Luna.  
  
"SILENCE! He will die a slow and painful death as a hole burns through his heart. Lucious, you always were to sensitive for my kind. Kill him," said Voldemort. Two dementors came from the woods behind Lucious. He turned around and screamed. The dementors pulled down their hoods and gave the kiss of death to him. He dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'll kill you!" yelled Luna.  
  
"Luna, NO!" hollered Harry.  
  
But Voldemort did the same thing he did to Draco. She dropped to the floor screaming. Draco was now fading but still in pain. He crawled over to Luna and took her hand.  
  
"Luna, I love you. when I die I want to be in your arms," said Draco running out of breath.  
  
"I love you too, Draco. I will always love you," said Luna. They had one last kiss before Draco screamed and then laid silent next to Luna. She just laid their crying.  
  
"Wha' do ya thin' yer doin'? said a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh no, not the bloody half giant. Take care of him," he ordered the dementor.  
  
"No, No, No, Noooooo!" panicked Hagrid as the dementor came closer and closer to his face. Harry knew this was his chance, but he didn't know what spell to use. He knew nothing that was strong enough to kill Voldemort. Muera fundir said a voice in his head. Muera Fundir it said again.  
  
"Muera fundir!" screamed Harry as the spell shot out of his wand and hit Voldemort  
  
"Come on Harry, you know your not strong enough for that spell," laughed Voldemort. "Now that everybody is out of my way, this should be fun. Don't you think? Maybe not."  
  
Then suddenly, out of no where came a beautiful deer. The deer knocked Voldemort off his feet.Again harry heard the voice in his head. Now, son, do it now. said the voice.  
  
"Father?" whispered Harry as he watched the horse gallop away. NOW! it screamed. Harry gathered up all of his energy and yelled, "Muera Fundir!"  
  
It hit Voldemort right in the stomach and he screamed with pain.  
  
"Ahhhh, you...little...brat. If I go down...then your going down....with me!" screeched Voldemort. "El apag¢n!"  
  
The spell hit Harry right in the heart and he fell to the ground and everything went black. 


End file.
